Complications
by Padfootette
Summary: Honor Rose Potter (femharry) and Draco Malfoy have secretly been dating since the beginning of their third year. Now coming up to their Sixth year sixteen year old Draco and fifteen going sixteen year old Honor will have to deal with the complications of their actions after a night of passion after the events at the Ministry leaves Honor pregnant.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise belongs to me and I have adopted this story with full permission from whitetigerwolf.**

**Warnings: underage sex (mentioned non explicit) and pregnancy. May have further warnings later. Alive Sirius.**

* * *

**Chapter One, Finding Out**

Honor Potter rinsed out her mouth in the bathroom sink to get rid of that horrid taste that seemed to cling to her taste buds. She had just thrown up again, the third time this week. "What in Merlin's name is happening to me?" she said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The fifteen year old witch's midnight blue-black waist length hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail, except for her bangs which she used to cover up her famous and hated lightning-bolt scar. Her emerald eyes which were framed by thick long lashes, shone in the light as they idly wandered through the small bathroom in Number 4 Privet Drive, until they came to rest on one of her Aunt Petunia's open magazines. It was an add which took up a whole page, it wasn't the length of the advertisement that caught her attention it was what was on the end that caught her interest so much. The advertisement was about birth control pills, and it was that that made Honor's eyes widen.

It was impossible! It couldn't be true. She was over thinking this. They'd only had sex the one time. Honor began to mentally count the days since her last period, then she counted them again once she realised she was just over two weeks late, only to end up getting the same results. "Okay. Don't panic Honor," she told herself. "It could be something else. It could just be late."

Making sure everything in the bathroom was as it should be, Honor walked over to her room, the smallest bedroom in the house. She walked over to her bed, wriggling under it to remove the loose floorboard. Prying it up, she pulled out the muggle money she had managed to hide from the Dursleys (she had converted some Galleons last summer while she was in Diagon Alley and had saved it in case it was needed) and began counting it out. She had roughly fifty pounds, a lot more than what she expected. Pocketing the money, Honor checked her appearance in the cracked mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of the bedroom, and luckily she was able to avoid any of her so called relatives as she made her way out of the house.

It was a twenty minute walk to the local pharmacy. As she walked, she kept hoping that she was wrong in her suspicions, she hadn't long been going out with him and she wondered if he would want anything to do with her after this. After walking into the pharmacy, she made her way through the store, looking for the pregnancy test. What she found didn't help her at all. There were so many different tests, each ranging from different prices, some even stated they could say how many weeks she was.

Some where cheap, while others would take almost all of her money to purchase. Honor decided to buy two different ones. They were on the more expensive side, and would use most of her money to buy, but Honor wanted to be sure before she figured out what she was going to do, but she knew one thing: in no uncertain terms would she be getting rid of her baby if she was in fact pregnant. Grabbing the tests, she walked up to the counter. The old lady working the register gave her a sympathetic smile as she rung the tests up.

00000000000

Returning back to No. 4 Privet Drive she headed straight up to the bathroom to take the two tests, thankfully all of the Dursleys were so engrossed into the T.V that they didn't notice her absence or her arrival. After doing what she needed to do for the test to work she set her watch for forty-five minutes before washing her hands and heading into her room to wait.

~~~45 minutes later~~~

Positive.

Both tests were positive.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Help

**Chapter Two, Getting Help**

Honor just sat in her room, looking at the two positive test on her flimsy desk, trying to decide what to do. She knew she needed a medical opinion, and she only really knew one medical professional she could go to. Sighing she walked over to her desk, she pulled out a sheet of parchment from a draw and began to write.

_Dear Madame Pomfrey,_

_I'm sorry for interrupting your summer, but I don't know anyone else to turn to and I trust you. I've been vomiting the past few days, and I realised that my period was two weeks late. I took two Muggle pregnancy tests, and they both came back positive. _

_I know I need to be examined for one hundred percent confirmation and I'm afraid of going to St. Mungo's, just in case I'm recognised and mobbed. I was wondering if I could possibly come to Hogwarts and have you examine me, and if not, if you could recommend a private practice I could go to that would be much appreciated._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Honor Potter_

She folded the letter and wrote the school healer's name on it, before tying the letter to Hedwig's leg who stood already in front of her. "Take this to Madme Pomfrey Hedwig, and please hurry," she said as she opened the window. The snowy owl gave Honor what appeared to be a comforting look, as if she was trying to say 'everything will be alright.' before flying out of the window and disappearing into the sky.

00000000000

2 Hours Later

Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwart's resident healer, appeared with a pop, on Privet Drive. She carried a black bag, reminiscent of the old medical bags muggle doctors used to carry. She was also dressed in a passable muggle attire, which was a difficulty for many witches and wizards currently residing in Britain.

Pomfrey made her way to Number Four, and rang the bell. She heard a man yell inside the house, "Girl! Answer the door!" The healer waited patiently for several minutes until the door opened, and she was greeted by Honor Potter, one of her favourite students, she immediately became concerned when she saw how tired and stressed she was. "Madame Pomfrey!" She exclaimed surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to come and visit me."

Poppy smiled at the young girl. "Yes well, I thought that with something like this, you'd want confirmation as soon as possible. Plus, after what happened at the end of the tournament, I've been worried about you." Honor smiled at the older witch and opened the door for her to come in. "Please come in, though I'm afraid we'll have to go up to my room for any privacy."

"I understand Ms. Potter."

"Girl! Who is it!" the male voice she had heard earlier yelled. Pomfrey gave Honor a look. "You didn't tell them?"

"I don't know what they'd do if they found out," the young witch admitted looking terrified at the thought of what her aunt and uncle would do, she shivered she didn't want to think about that it was bad enough thinking of what the father would do when he found out and that's not to mention the baby's grandfathers both from the fathers side and Sirius and Remus as she considered them both her dads.

Pomfrey walked over to the room the voice was coming from, to find three people, one horse faced woman with an extremely long neck and two whales of men, seated around a television. "I am Madame Pomfrey, the doctor at Honor's school. And I am here on business. And before you say anything, I am a fully qualified witch who has no problems in dealing with the lot of you." She snarked giving them looks as if they were something nasty at the bottom of a cauldron. Turning from the speechless three, Pomfrey gestured for a lightly smiling Honor to lead her to her room.

Poppy frowned as she stepped into the room. While it was clear that Honor had done her best, much of the furniture was falling apart and flimsy. Not to mention that the two of them barely fit into the room. Poppy pulled out her wand. "Before I run the test, if it is positive, do you want to know your baby's gender? You can always find out later if you change your mind."

"I just want to know if I really am pregnant ma'am." Poppy smiled at the obviously nervous young girl and placed her hand on Honor's shoulder. "I need you to pull up your shirt, revealing your stomach."

Honor did as instructed and pulled her shirt up to just under her breast. Poppy placed the tip of her wand to Harry's stomach. "Gravida ostendo sum," she muttered softly. The two witches watched as a blue light enveloped Honor's stomach until Poppy removed the wand. The healer sighed, "You are indeed pregnant Ms. Potter just over a month." She gestured for Honor to sit, and sat down on the bed next to the stunned girl.

"I kept...hoping that the muggle tests were wrong," Honor admitted. "I don't know what to do."

Poppy licked her lips. "May I suggest informing the father. Not only is it a good idea, but it's law in our world."

"What do you mean?" Honor asked.

"It's in order to prevent line theft," the nurse explained. "The child's father has to either formally accept the child is his or declare it disowned, otherwise the child could have claim to a legitimate heir's, one born in wedlock's, inheritance."

"What if I don't want the father to know?" Honor asked. Poppy gave the young woman a stern glare. "Is there a reason you don't want the child's father to know?"

"It's not the father I'm worried about," Honor admitted. "It's the grandfather."

Poppy had her suspicions on who the father is, but kept her mouth shut. "If you really want to go down that route, you need to talk to a solicitor. And I know one who would likely be willing to help you. In the meantime," she looked around the room in disgust. "This is hardly the place for an expectant mother to live, let alone when you actually give birth and have a little one around. I'll take you to the school. We have a few apartments from when it was common to be married before leaving Hogwarts that are hardly ever used anymore. We'll talk to Minerva and get you into one. I would also recommend talking to the house-elves to see if there are any that would be willing to serve you, especially after the child's born. You'll need someone to watch it when you're in class after-all. So pack up your things."

00000000000

Mundungus Fletcher, who was supposed to be watching Honor Potter, was passed out drunk under an invisibility cloak when Poppy arrived, and when Honor and Poppy left.


	3. Chapter 3: The Solicitor

**Chapter Three, The Solicitor**

Minerva McGonagall was in her office working on a large pile of paperwork that never seemed to cease, even in the summer. She was pulled from her work by a knock on her door. "Come in," she called placing down her quill and looking up. The door opened to reveal her old friend Poppy, but McGonagall was surprised when Honor Potter, one of her favourite students, followed the healer in. "Poppy, Honor, this is a surprise."

"Hello Professor," Honor greeted, rather nervously it seemed to McGonagall.

"Minerva," Poppy began, "we seem to have a slight situation. Honor here would like to ask for permission to stay in one of the married apartments." Minerva raised an eyebrow at the fifteen year old witch. "May I ask why, Ms. Potter?"

Honor gulped nervously under her head of house's gaze. Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "It's alright Honor," the healer assured her. Honor nodded and raised her head so that her gaze could meet McGonagall's. "I'm pregnant Professor." McGonagall's eyes widened and she turned to Madam Pomfrey for confirmation. The healer nodded.

The Transfiguration mistress took of her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She took a calming breath before speaking. "First I would like to say that I'm disappointed that you have been so irresponsible as to end up in this situation Ms. Potter." She leveled a chastising glare at the younger woman who she saw as a granddaughter. "That said," her face softened and she smiled, "I will do everything I can to help you."

Honor smiled. "Thank you Professor."

00000000000

As soon as Poppy took Honor to an apartment, Minerva made her way toward the Headmaster's office, hoping he was there. She was lucky to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Minerva, what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked, as he folded a copy of the Daily Prophet and set it aside. McGonagall frowned, the paper had began to slander Albus and, more recently, Honor. Merlin knew she didn't need this on top of her pregnancy. "I just had a visit from Poppy. She had Honor with her."

Dumbledore sighed. "We must really find something else for Mundungus to do. It's clear that he's worthless as a watch-out. Since Ms. Potter was in Poppy's care, is it reasonable to assume that she is ill or injured?"

Minerva sighed. "It's a bit more complicated than that Albus. The girl's pregnant!"

Dumbledore's eye's widened as his head whipped around to look his deputy headmistress in the eye. "Pregnant?" He closed his eyes and began to rub his forehead. "This complicates things much more. I assume that she has asked to move into one of the married quarters?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes."

"Who is the father?"

"I don't know Albus, Honor hasn't even told Poppy. In fact, Poppy is currently contacting Andromeda Tonks because Honor doesn't want to inform the father," Minerva explained.

Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Has anyone else been informed?"

"No, and Honor is scared to tell Sirius. She's afraid he'll be disappointed in her. And since her friends aren't being very forthcoming in their letters to her, she's not inclined to inform them immediately either."

"I think, after speaking to Andromeda, that it might be prudent to move Honor to headquarters, at least for the summer." Dumbledore sighed he needed to think this over carefully, he knew that Honor would never abort or give her child up for adoption and he wasn't going to insult the girl by suggesting it. He didn't like to think on what Sirius and Remus would say to him when they found out, if there was one thing he knew for certain it was that they would stick by the girl no matter what and blame him and the father of the child instead.

00000000000

Honor had gotten two elves willing to bond with her, and as Winky made her way around the apartments small but open plan kitchen/dining area, Honor was unable to to recognise the drunk and depressed elf she had known earlier in the year. The fact that Honor had informed her that she would have to take care of a baby in a few months, while she went to classes, seemed to make the elf's day. Dobby had also wanted to bond with Honor, and had taken to keeping the small apartment clean. Both where also free to help the Hogwarts elves as she didn't have much for them to do. Hermione was going to kill her when she found out.

She was pulled from her musings by the portrait of a mother wolf, named Marianna, started speaking to her. "A Mrs. Tonks is outside the portrait, she wishes entrance."

Honor smiled nervously. "I'm expecting her. You can let her in." Marianna nodded before vanishing to her portrait at the entrance to the room. A few moments later, a black-haired woman with pale-blue eyes and a regal demeanour stepped through the entrance to the apartment. She smiled at Honor. "Hello Ms. Potter. I'm Andromeda Tonks, Though you can call me Andy." She held out her hand and Honor shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tonks. Would you like some tea or something?"

Andy smiled. "Tea would be lovely." Honor gestured for them to sit as Winky brought over tea and pumpkin juice for Honor. "Has Madam Pomfrey explained my problem to you?"

Andy nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Yes. But before we get into that, I'd like to say that I'm here as your solicitor. Whatever you say here, stays here unless you say otherwise or it comes up in a legal proceeding. That said, I can't help you unless I know who your baby's father is, and why you don't want him to know."

"So you won't tell anyone else?" Honor asked for confirmation.

"Not unless you allow."

Honor sighed. "Draco Malfoy. As for why, Lucius. I know Lucius is a follower of Voldemort, he was at the graveyard at the end of the tournament with him. I...I just don't want anything to happen to Draco or our baby if Lucius finds out and tells Voldemort." Honor shivered and placed a hand over her still flat stomach, she couldn't bare to think if what could happen to her secret, well not so secret boyfriend and their baby.

They had been dating since third year in secret and friends since first year when Draco found her in an abandoned corridor crying after she was picked on for not having any parents by Fay Dunbar in her dorm room, after she had spilled her heart out to him telling him everything from the Dursleys treatment of her to why she rejected his hand on the train they had immediately struck up a fierce friendship with Draco doing everything in his power to protect and watch out for without letting on he was doing so.

Andy was silent for a moment and smiled weakly. "Draco is my nephew. As for what you can do, there's not much. Legally, you must inform the father and give him the right to claim or disown the child. Illegally, you could try and get someone else to claim it, but I don't advise it as it can come back to bite you and your child in the rears if it's ever discovered. If your only concern is Lucius, and his connection to Voldemort, let me sound my sister, Draco's mother, out. We're not as close as we once were, but we do talk on occasion."

Honor stood up and crossed her hands protectively over her stomach. She paced for a few moments before speaking. "I'm fifteen Andy, I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I want what's best for my baby." She turned to look at Andy. "What would you do in my place?"

"I can't answer that Honor," Andy said sadly. "I'm not you. What I can say is that I think Draco deserves to know that he's going to be a father, and that you shouldn't let Lucius stop you."


	4. Chapter 4: Surprising Events

**Chapter Four, Surprising Events**

Narcissa walked into the small cafe in Muggle London and saw her sister sitting in a corner at the back of the cafe that will give them the pretence of privacy as their table was more secluded than the others. She made her way there and sat down across from her. "Andy," she greeted her sister.

"Cissy," Andy greeted back. "I'm glad you were willing to meet me."

"You said it was a family problem."

"I'd like to pose a hypothetical problem to you," Andy said, putting stress on the word hypothetical.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Purely hypothetical?"

Andy smiled. "Of course." Narcissa chuckled. "So what's this hypothetical situation of yours?"

"Let's say that you're a solicitor. You acquire a client that's a teenage girl, whose pregnant and doesn't want to inform the father, even though they had a secret relationship and had been going out for nearly three years. Following me so far?" Narcissa nodded. "Say you find out that the reason she doesn't want to inform the father is because of who his father his."

"Did she at least tell you who the father is?" Narcissa asked.

"Strictly hypothetically, let's say you found out the father was your own nephew."

Narcissa's eye's widened as she turned and looked into the unflinching gaze of her sister. She took a deep breath. "Hypothetically speaking, of course, who is the girl?"

"Hypothetically, it's Honor Potter."

Narcissa covered her mouth. "Oh god." She sat in silence for several moments as her sister's words sank in.

"This is all hypothetical of course," Andy clarified.

"Of course. Hypothetically," Narcissa looked at her sister, "I can get Draco away from his father long enough for Draco and Honor to talk."

"Where do you propose they hypothetically meet?"

"Your house, hypothetically. Dinner tonight."

Andy smiled. "Hypothetically agreed to." Narcissa stood up and smiled down at her sister. "This is all hypothetical of course."

"Of course."

00000000000

Honor sat nervously on Andromeda's couch in front of the fireplace, waiting for Draco and his mother to arrive. Andromeda had sent her husband away for the night, knowing that it would be tense enough as it was. "Are you sure about this Andy?" Honor asked.

Andy smiled down at the young girl, no woman, sitting on her couch. "I may not always get along with Cissy, Honor. But I know that my sister, above everything else, values family. Trust me when I say that she's on our side."

The fire flared green and Draco Malfoy walked out of the fireplace. His eyes widened when he saw Honor. He barely stepped aside in time to avoid being knocked to the floor by his mother. Honor's first thought of Narcissa Malfoy was that she was a queen surveying her realm, or that she was a model fresh off of the runway. She made Honor feel plain in comparison. It appeared that Draco was waiting for his mother's cue, as he remained silent and refused to look at Honor.

Andromeda apparently noticed the tension and suggested to her sister, "Why don't we go and catch up? I'm sure Honor and Draco can find a way to entertain themselves."

Narcissa smiled. "Agreed. But first I need to have quick word with Draco." She turned the two of them around and whispered to Draco before handing him something Honor couldn't see. She then turned back to her sister and said, "Lead the way Andy." And just like that, the Honor and Draco were alone.

"I..."

"Honor I..."

They both smiled sheepishly as they began to talk at the same time. Draco smiled. "Ladies first Honor."

Honor smiled at the blonde boy before looking down. "Did your mother tell you why you're here?"

Draco shook his head. "No, she just said that we were going out. I didn't even know you'd be here."

"There's something I have to tell you Draco. And I don't know how you'll react." Honor sat down on the couch as she began to feel tears roll down her face. She was so scared. What if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore after this, but more importantly what if he didn't want anything to do with their child? She knew what it felt like to grow up with out parents and to grow up feeling unloved she didn't want that for her baby.

Draco, for his part, realised that something was bothering Honor. He sat down and took her into his arms and began to stroke her hair he knew the motion always soothed her and he was hoping that he'd be able to calm her nerves if only it was a little. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong Honor."

"You remember when you met me at that room we found after the events at the Ministry?" Draco did indeed remember and his thoughts drifted to that night. He smiled. "I could never forget. And I don't regret it either." He said pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Neither do I, but now we have to face the consequences of that night Draco. I'm pregnant, with your child." Honor felt Draco's hand stop moving, for several moments they sat in stillness and silence. And she almost began to cry harder as she felt him pull away. But she didn't expect him to reappear on the floor in front of her. He reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb as he smiled at her. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a father Honor. But I will do my best." His grey-blue eyes gazed at her intently. "I won't abandon our child, and I won't abandon you." He smiled sheepishly. "At least now I understand what my mother said a few minutes ago."

"What do you mean?"

"She said I might need this." Draco pulled out a diamond ring, framed by red rubies, and Honor gasped. "Honor Rose Potter, will you do me the honour," they both smiled at the unintended pun, "of becoming my wife?"

Honor felt tears rolling down her cheek again, only this time they were tears of happiness. "Of course I will Draco." Draco smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"That was our mother's ring," Andy's voice drifted to them from the doorway. The two teens turned to see Narcissa and Andromeda smiling at them from the doorway. Narcissa walked over and gave Honor a hug. "Welcome to the family Honor."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa smiled down at her. "We're going to be family Honor. And soon you'll be Mrs. Malfoy as well. How about Mother, and if you can't manage that, at least call me Cissy."

"Congratulations you two," Andromeda said as she came over. Then her face turned serious. "Now we just have to figure out how to get around Lucius." She looked over at her sister. "How big a problem do you think he'll be?"

Narcissa shook her head. "He's not the problem, the Dark Lord is. Lucius joined him when he was young and before Draco was born. And in the Dark Lord's absence, he flourished. Now that he's come back, Lucius doesn't dare leave him." She looked at Draco who was no sitting back on the sofa with Honor in his lap resting her head on his chest as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand intertwined with Honor's as they rested protectively over Honor's stomach.

"And he's terrified that our son will follow in his footsteps. I believe that a private ceremony would be best, and that the two of you keep your marriage secret as long as possible." She smiled at the two teens. "Hopefully, you can have a proper ceremony when this is all over."

"The teachers will all know," Andy pointed out. "Their attendance lists automatically update. Honor would be listed as Honor Malfoy"

"The only ones I'm truly concerned about are Snape and whoever they manage to get to teach Defense. I'm afraid we won't know where they stand until one is actually appointed," Narcissa pointed out.

Andy sighed. "Come on, we can discuss this over dinner."


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Will Out

Chapter Five, The Truth Will Out

"Right so we all know the plan?" Andy asked after they'd all eaten dinner. The others who sat at the table nodded in agreement. "Right Cissa, Draco where we are going you must not tell anyone as the Fidelous Charm will break. I'm only able to tell as Dumbledore gave me permission to tell the father of Honor's baby and his parents the whereabouts of Sirius's home." Andy told them. "They do not know that Draco is the father and I except you Draco to be on your best behaviour as some will seek out to stop you and Honor being together am I understood?"

"Yes Aunt Andy," Draco answered. "I don't want to do anything that could stop me from seeing Honor and our baby." He said firmly kissing Honor on the nose causing her to scrunch it up and smack Draco lightly on the arm, Draco chuckled and kissed Honor softly on the lips as she pouted at him.

"Now hurry up and finish your pudding you two so we can leave." Narcissa ordered before she turned to her sister. "Where exactly are we going Andy?"

"We're going to 12 Grimmauld Place." Andy informed her. While Draco and Honor were catching up and eating their pudding Andy and Narcissa were also catching up talking about their families and how they'd never thought Sirius would step willingly into that house again. Once everyone had finally finished eating Andy left a note for Ted telling him where she went in case he came back early to find an empty house and started to worry.

"Now everyone grab onto this," Andy said holding out a piece of rope. "It's a Portkey that will take us into the entry way of Grimmauld Place. Don't worry Honor it's perfectly safe I made it myself I promise you nothing is going to happen to you and we are only going to end up in Sirius's house. Trust me." Andy implored looking at the nervous girl before her who looked like she was trying to sum up all of her courage to reach out and touch the Portkey, not that anyone could blame her what with the experience she had with them.

After a couple more seconds of hesitating Honor cautiously took hold of the Portkey, not a minute later they were whisked into nothingness before being deposited in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. Draco having made sure he had an arm around Honor before they disappeared had turned himself when they reappeared so that Honor was slightly on top of him taking the brunt of the impact so Honor and the baby didn't get hurt.

Sighing in annoyance as she climbed off of Draco when she saw that Narcissa and Andy were still on their feet. "I hate all Magical travel except for brooms." Honor said grumpily as the other three laughed at her as she nearly tripped up over the rug. "Oh honestly Honor your just as much as a klutz as Nymphadora." Andy laughed shaking her head as she saw Honor glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest much like her daughter did.

They all froze when they heard Sirius's angry voice coming from the kitchen in the basement. "I'M WARNING YOU NOW DUMBLEDORE! IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS YOU'LL HAVE MORE THAN JUST THIS GODFORSAKEN WAR TO WORRY ABOUT." Sirius screamed at the top of his voice when he was interrupted from no doubt carrying on his rant by what sounded like a banshee with a sore throat and trying to sing.

"SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT WHEN HE HAS DONE EVERYTHING HE CAN FOR THAT GIRL! YOU APOLOGISE THIS INSTANT!" Molly screamed. But that appeared to be the wrong thing as yet again Sirius's angry voice filled the house but this time it was a companied by his magic. "MOLLY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS. YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY WHEN YOU ARE A GUEST IN MY HOUSE.

WHICH I CAN EASILY TAKE AWAY FROM YOU AND ANYONE. I. SEE. FIT," Sirius raged. "WHICH INCLUDES THE MANIPULATIVE OLD MAN KNOWN AS DUMBLEDORE. WHO HAS DONE ANYTHING BUT DO WHAT WAS BEST FOR MY DAUGHTER. IF I HEAR SO MUCH AS A WHISPER OF A WORD AGAINST ME, REMUS OR OUR DAUGHTER YOU ALL WILL BE OUT ON THE STREET BEFORE YOU CAN SAY QUIDDITCH."

"Now Sirius my boy," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly manner only to be interrupted but this time it was Remus. "No Dumbledore Sirius is right we've had enough of you medaling in our daughter's life. It stops today. From now on you'll only be her headmaster nothing more and you'll only talk to her about things that contains the school such as her school work and that will only happen if either I or Sirius are present. Now. Where. Is. My. Cub?" Remus asked through gritted teeth.

Before Dumbledore could answer Honor announced herself as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "I'm here Papa." Honor called. Just as she was about to open the kitchen door it was flung open and Sirius was wrapping her into his arms holding her lovingly against his chest, something that Honor readily returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Honor was so caught up in the hug with her dad that she completely forgot about the other people she came with. That is until she heard Tonks's slightly confused voice come from the middle of the table. "Mum? What're you doing here?"

Sirius pulled back from his hug with Honor, who was immediately snatched up by Remus, and looked over to the entrance to the kitchen to not only see his cousin Andromeda but also her younger sister Narcissa and her son; what was his name, aw Draco that was it. "Andy? Cissa what are you doing here?" Sirius asked confused.

"Hello Sirius," Andy smiled at her young cousin. "It's been awhile. I'm here for Honor as Cissa and I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you and Remus in private." Andy said diplomatically giving nothing away as she smiled at her cousin and his husband.

Before either Sirius and Remus could voice their obvious concern they were stopped by the meddlesome old fool. "Andromeda I'm sure what you need to discuss can be discussed here. And the problem that occurred can be properly sorted out here." Dumbledore said genially. Narcissa scowled at the meddlesome fool. "I'm afraid not Dumbledore what I and Andy need to discuss with Sirius and Remus is for their ears only and it is no one else's business but there's; unless they wish to disclose it." Narcissa sneered at him, she had just about enough of the old fool trying to control Honor's every move.

But fate it seemed wasn't on their side as Ron unusually observant today spotted Draco standing in the shadows of the stairs and also spotted the engagement ring on Honor's finger as she was buried into Remus's side. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE BLOODY FERRET DOING HERE? AND WHY ARE THERE RINGS ON YOUR HANDS?!" Ron roared.

Remus and Sirius growled warningly at Ron as they saw and felt Honor flinch from the loud noise. "I don't think it's any of your business why I'm here is it Weaslebee?" Draco sneered glaring at the gangly redheaded for making his girlfriend/fiancée flinch.

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped. "Manners." Draco mumbled an apology but anyone could tell that he didn't mean it.

"Well Honor? You didn't answer Ron's question?" Hermione snapped.

"Why must you always question what I do?" Honor yelled. "I'm sick of it. First you question why I put Arthimancy and Ancient Runes down as my third year electives as well as Care of Magical Creatures and then the next thing I know I'm down for Divination instead of the subjects I most wanted to do. Well too bad for you as I've been taking those subjects with Professor Vector and Professor Moonshine in secret.

Then you question on who I date, what friends I have, why I'm being adopted by my dad and papa when I have the Dursleys when you damn well know what they do to me every year. And now you question over something trivial as to why I have rings on my hands. Well I'm bloody sick of it. If you must know the rings on my right hand are my heiress rings to the Potter, Black and Lupin family as well as Peverall family and the other one is none of your damn business." Honor shouted at them shocking the room into silence.

"Albus if I find out you had anything to do with my pup's subjects being changed there will be serious consequences!" Sirius growled, glaring at the man before he turned back to his favourite cousins. "Let's head up to the Drawing Room where we can discuss what's going on. Nyphie you can come too as I can tell this a family matter." Sirius said, he dodged the hex Tonks threw at him as he turned to the rest of the Order who weren't staying in his house.

"As for the rest of you who are not staying here. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!" said Sirius through gritted teeth, though he ended up yelling as no one moved. The Order quickly scrambled out of their seats as the powerful Black family magic whipped around the room furiously constricting their breaths. "That includes you Dumbledore." Remus growled his eyes bleeding a dark Amber. The Black magic swept through the room more furiously as the old coot refused to move.

The tense atmosphere in the room continued to build that it could be cut with a knife before the Black magic forcefully removed Dumbledore from the property; with a scream of pain Dumbledore vanished from site which effectively removed him from the wards and barred him from entrance to the property as his mind was wiped of its existence along with those who had left before him.

With Dumbledore's enchants now gone the Black family boosted all of the regular wards and even enhanced the extensive ones that were blocked by the old coot's magic, the house was now nearly as heavily warded as some of the high security vaults in Gringotts the only difference was there was no dragon or goblin magic in the wards.

Instead the wards were constantly being charged by the fact there were seven Blacks now under one room, it didn't matter that Remus was married to Sirius or that Honor was adopted by both Sirius and Remus the Black family magic recognised them as members of the Black family and there were now wards in place to protect the inhabitants of the Black family; which was helped by the fact that Honor was carrying the new Black, Potter, Lupin and Malfoy Heir (not that her parents knew that), and anyone who attacked them would be forcefully removed like Dumbledore.

"SIRIUS!" Molly started to screech but before she could get started she was silenced by Remus.

"We do not need to hear you screeching like a banshee Molly!" Remus growled. "This is our house and you will not order or dictate what we do in our own home. You are our guests and it can easily be revoked which goes for you telling Honor what to do. She is not your daughter she is ours so you have no say in what she does or her discipline. Andy if you would please lead the way." Remus said turning his back on the redheaded banshee.

Once in the Drawing room Honor sat on the plush red love seat staring fixedly at her hands in her lap wringing them in her nervousness and panic. Draco seeing how nervous his girlfriend, no fiancée was pulled her onto his lap and held her tight to his chest. "Okay what is going on?" Sirius asked concerned, he hated seeing his little girl looking so scared and unsure of herself and he really hated the fearful look on her face as she looked at him and Remus. He was also confused by how close she was to Draco; he knew they were going out but he didn't no they were they close.

Sirius did a double take at the ring on her left hand, the way she was acting and the way Draco held her he hoped to Merlin and whatever deity there was that this wasn't what he thought it was. His baby was too young to get married. Sharing a look with are Remus he knew he was having the same thought as him but there was something else in that look that Sirius couldn't quite place.

"Pup whatever it is you can trust us. Remus and I will stick by you no matter what happens, there is nothing you can say to us that will make us stop loving you. If we do end up getting angry with what you have to say," Sirius said with a pointed look at her left hand. "It is not with it is on your behalf as we love and care about you, and we only want what's best for you." Remus continued from where Sirius left off as they took a seat on the beige coloured sofa close to Honor with Narcissa, Andy and Tonks sitting on the other beige coloured sofa opposite them.

Honor nodded her head distractedly. They seemed to be taking her engagement pretty well all things considering she just hoped they didn't hate her for being a teenage mum. It's not like her Draco meant for this to happen thru didn't use any contraception as thru were caught up in the moment and she didn't believe in using any. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the two parents she could only remember having and hoped that she would still have some by the end of the night.

Sirius and Remus smiled at their daughter trying to reassure her and not make her so nervous, they had hoped that she would be able to tell them anything but they knew the damage done by the Dursleys ran too deep; yet they were going to do everything they could to change that fact. "It's okay cub take your time." Remus smiled at her. Honor opened her mouth to say it but lost her nerve and closed her mouth licking her suddenly dry lips. Draco feeling how scared she was held her tighter to him and kissed her shoulder offering her as much comfort as he could.

Realising that it was better to just come out and say it as she knew she was making everyone feel worse. She swallowed as much as she could with her dry throat and said with a slightly shaking voice, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
